Thursday Destiny
by DistinctStoryteller
Summary: This was just an introductry story to get me into . This is a SONAMY, just to let you know. This story is to remind people of destiny and what it is. Please review and don't flame too hard. Rated T for sexual themes, but no sex occurs.
A little pink hedgehog was walking through the town. The beach wasn't too far away and just in sight. She always dreamed of taking her love there, but too bad he was afraid of water. Even with his incredible speed, he still feared the open waters.

Amy Rose used to face heartbreak after heartbreak. Now, she stopped her obsession with Sonic into a mere crush. The seventeen year old has been in love with him for years. She had to soak it up and focus on her duties to save the world, involved with Sonic or without. She looked into the sky and just wondered if she would ever find love, but who knows? Maybe she, a gentle flower, just was not destined to find love.

Amy stopped at the local restaurant joint, more of a salad/burger bar. She looked at the recently remodeled place and the tables all around it. Another Thursday, a day where everyone was busy. Sticks was on her daily nut hunting, she took Knuckles with her for his strength. Both Tails and Sonic were in the laboratory, Tails was working, but Sonic was probably fooling around.

She admired his personality so much. He never let emotions get to him, she wishes she had that personality. Her emotions get to her too easily. Her head gets clouded with too much and soon she is blinded from reality. Shadow used to be like that, Maria's death separated him from reality. Although, she never went through a major loss.

Amy walked up to the counter, she standed boldly and ordered a medium chicken salad with a side of pink lemonade. The sassy blue clerk at the counter, who she or her friends never liked after he tried to blow up the world stared at her.

"Will that be all?", he asked in his normal depressed voice.

"Yes, thank you.", she replied.

He took her tray from the back. An emerald green tray, just like her hero's eyes. The salad was neatly tossed into a bowl with crisp crutons that tried to beg mercy to escape from the salad. The pink lemonade was in a small glass with lemons in it and ice swirling around. Amy just took it, but she stopped in her tracks to see a blue blur coming her way.

The blue blur collided with her, making everything being tossed up in the air, including Amy herself. Sonic quickly realised the wind from his speed knocked everything over. He quickly grabbed the tray, which the lemonade and salad landed safely on. He managed to catch Amy in his other hand, she almost fell to the ground.

"Woah Ames, sorry I didn't see ya there.", Sonic said looking at her with those emerald green eyes.

"Oh, it's alright. Thank you for helping me. What are you doing out of the lab?", Amy questioned the cobalt hedgehog.

"Well, Tails needed some food, so I figured I'd get some for him.", he replied.

Amy saw a flaw in the plan, "Why not get some at camp?"

"I had to sneak a few chili dogs in for myself, of course.", he said whilst smirking.

"I guess it's always the same. Destined to be alone.", she whispered under her breath.

Amy's eyes grew watery, many memories of Sonic running from her came back into her mind. The pain felt like her arms were cut up, her feet were in the ice cold lone waters, and her face was being ingulged in fire. The burning felt like it would never end, being completely trapped by her own destiny. No way to change it and no way out.

Sonic noticed the small light of hope in her eyes flicker away, "What's wrong Amy?"

"Oh nothing, but my destiny won't change. It's like ice, trapped in the arctic. Frozen forever, I'll be frrozen forever. No one will ever love me.", she fell to her knees nd her hands covered both of her eyes.

"You're a great girl, I'm sure someone will love you someday. There's going to be somewhere for you, there always is.", Sonic said and then gently rubbed her back.

"Why won't you love me? What did I ever do wrong? My heart used to be corrupt, but I tried my hardest to mature for you. I thought you wanted a mature lady. Maybe I'm not pretty enough, please tell me.", her voiced stuttered a tiny bit.

"Uh-w-well, you see, it's just I'm not ready for a relationship. I'm still growing a little and just need time to myself, I guess. It's not that you're a bad person or anything, but I'm just not the man for you. You shouldn't adapt your ways just for me.", Sonic replied with gentle words filled with the force of truth.

"You've had twenty years, Sonic the Hedgehog. You simply don't love me, but why...I've had dreams of you and even my tarot cards told me to follow you. Little Planet seems like it was so long ago, but has this whole journey been a waste? There's no way it can be."

"I want to show you something, Amy Rose.", Sonic said with a slight golden glow of confidence in his eyes.

Sonic quickly pulled her into his arms. She was fragile, a female, one of purity. Her body was beautiful and curves fitted perfectly with her clothes. Sonic zoomed off into the sky, with her grasping tightly onto him. Her hair and clothes waved in the wind, whilst travelling at hundreds of miles per hour.

They both arrived at a cliff. Sonic gently put Amy down onto the ground and picked up a nearby rose, placing it in her left hand. She gazed at the rose's beauty and then gazed back up at him. She had a confused look in her eye, but had a good feeling about this.

Sonic gently placed his lips on her, then went to the ground and put his hands around her body. A long and passionate kiss occurred. One of many emotions, but Amy seemed to show no emotions during it. She was hiding them all inside her.

She got up and then looked out at the sky, "You really do care about me."

"Of course I do, but I guess I have a hard time showing it. Being the fastest thing alive has its emotional disadvantages.", Sonic replied in a gentle tone.

"This story seems so cliche, but let's make our differences in life now. There's so much to do and we should embrace this world.", Amy said with her eyes of hope.

"There is too much to do, even for me.", Sonic laughed whilst saying.

"Why are you laughing?", she asked with a wide smile.

"It's just a butterfly is in your hair.", he said as his laughing increased.

"What do you think is so funny about that?", she said and boldly started to approach him.

She tripped on a rock and her arms fell against him, they both tumbled down into the flower field below. Flowers covered them, Amy was on top of Sonic looking at all of them. Something caught Amy by surprise, Sonic flipped himself over her.

"The alpha male is supposed to be on top, you know.", he said whilst smirking.

"Are we really going to...no we aren't ready.", Amy said.

"I do look forward to that day, my lovely rose.", Sonic replied to her statement.

"Yes, but the sun is already starting to fall. What do we do now?", Amy asked.

"We've been here for one hour, Tails must be worried sick. We should get going back and his food should arrive on the fry. Do me a favour though and don't tell anyone about this. I don't want all of those, "annoying couple" statements being said to us. Like, "you're so cute", "it's about time you two got together", and more."

Amy stood up and said, "I can agree to that, but as long as you promise to come back here with me next Thursday."

"I promise, I mean it this time.", he said to her and gave her a kiss to seal the deal.

Amy knew what she just did. She changed her own destiny and from this point, she wasn't going to be alone. Her relationship with Sonic was going to make her whole again. Every male needs a female and every female needs a male. Their different personalities and mindsets balance each other out, to create a whole circle.

Sonic picked Amy up into his arms and off they were. A couple, a couple that was a victim to Thursday destiny. Thursday was no longer a boring day, but a day of love.

 **I hope you enjoyed this little one shot. I would really like honest reviews, they mean a lot. This is my first published story on this account.**


End file.
